


Angelic Voice

by Oniichan415



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: Shindong overhears someone singing in the bathroom.





	Angelic Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted in a while bc of writers block and university :,,( but I’m back babie :^) I was going to make a ShinKyu drabble series but i couldn’t think of any other scenarios for them (I still think i’ll do it—)

Shindong draped his towel over his shoulder and grabbed his pajamas. He was ready for a shower. It had been a long and tiring day for the Super Junior members. An all day practice, with hardly any breaks in between. He just needed to get all the sweat off him. 

The bigger idol walked towards the bathroom. His brows furrowed as he noticed the door was closed. He hoped that someone had just the closed the door when they were done and not that somebody was currently in the shower. He twisted the door knob and to his dismay it was locked. He let out an annoyed sigh. Who was in there? Shindong had explicitly said it was his turn after Heechul. He leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door. One of the many cons of sharing a dormitory with so many members. Soon he heard singing coming from the bathroom.

It sounded holy. The bathroom had made the voice have a reverb effect. Chills went up Shindong’s arm and his hairs stood up. That voice... It wasn’t Kangin’s, Yesung’s or Ryeowook’s. But it sounded amazing, which said a lot. It may have even sounded better than the main vocalists of Super Junior. As he crossed members off the list of suspects, he finally came to the conclusion.

It was Kyuhyun’s. The newest added member. The member that caused a lot of controversy even though he had been part of Super Junior for little over a month. Just hearing his voice, he understood why he trained for so little and debuted so fast. Shindong had a huge feeling that Kyuhyun would make it big in the future. He could tell Kyuhyun would become popular, in both variety and music.

Call him a psychic, it runs in the family.

Shindong slid down the wall to sit down, the angelic singing still ongoing. Maybe he should be nicer to Kyuhyun if he was going to be quite popular in the future. Maybe they should all ease up on Kyuhyun. It wasn’t his fault that their company decided to add him to the group last minute without notice to them or to their fans. He felt bad for Kyuhyun. He seemed to be hated by a lot of people for reasons out of his grasp. The bathroom door unlocked and the door opened, Kyuhyun walked out humming. Even his humming sounded amazing.

“Oh... Shindong-hyungnim...” The youngest member began, he seemed to be nervous, unable to make eye contact with Shindong. The bigger idol got up, placing a hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, whom had tensed up from the gentle touch.

“Don’t forget me when you’re popular.” Shindong pleaded in a way. Kyuhyun looked at him confusion washing over his face. “And I said I was after Heechul-hyung when he finished in the bathroom. Don’t cut in line.” He frowned, Kyuhyun deeply bowed and repeatedly apologised. Shindong smiled. “You’re so cute.” He ruffled Kyuhyun’s damp hair and walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them :( They’re my biases and they deserve the world and so much more (that also goes for all the members, past and present)


End file.
